Theoretical and experimental investigations of several possiblemethods for measuring perfusion and diffusion have been carriedout. These include 1) Magnetization modulation (similar to SPAMM),2) 2D methods (similar to COSY), 3) Dephasing methods (IVIM andsimilar approaches), 4) Spin tagging , 5) BOLD (Blood OxygenationLevel Dependent) contrast methods. Our experimental resultssuggest that the adiabatic spin-tagging method of Detre andKoretsky yields the most robust results. Successful experiments inmodel animals and phantoms have been carried out using new reducedencoding and image processing methods. We are continuing tocompare the spin-tagging perfusion results with those obtainedusing BOLD contrast in anesthetized and awake animal models.